


Boobs

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: Awkwardness, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Boobs. Lots of boobs. Arthur doesn't know where to look
Kudos: 2





	Boobs

Arthur Digby was having a terrible day. A patient had thrown up all over his shoes, the vending machine had run out of Snickers bars and he'd been visually assaulted with all manner of female squidgy bits. He wasn't averse to them per say but it was traumatising to burst in on several mature females talking about their fun bags in cubicles.

Serena's cougar friend Sian had been showing Morven her recent birthday present to herself as he'd drawn open the curtain and walked in. They shrieked with laughter at his shocked blush, the way his gaze darted sideways and his best goldfish impression. He looked like an overgrown schoolboy being caught with page 3 of The Sun.

'Aren't they fabulous?' Boasted Sian. 'My surgeon is an artist. Touch them.'

Morven stretched out a finger to poke. Marvelling at the science involved, none of them noticed fleet footed Fleur coming to goggle at the sight of the perfectly moulded globes.

'Well, call me Da Vinci and I'll paint you like one of those French girls.'

Art wasn't Fleur's strong point.

A resounding laugh joined the others and Lola turned on her heel to join them.

'I'd put those away if I were you. Can't have the staff getting distracted by such works of art.'

Sian harrumphed with discontent. She finally drew her dressing gown around her and tied it up. She knew when she was beaten. These other women had prows like a ship and no doubt they were all natural.

'I'm impressed by their staying power but I'm not _that_ impressed' teased Fleur.

'Oh go away' grumbled Sian good naturedly. 'It's alright for some. I just needed a little sculpting here and there.'

Lola was looking at her appreciatively. At her face though.

'Not too much. Shouldn't ruin a good thing.'

Sian looked flattered.

'Oh you think so?' She said coyly, putting a demure hand over her chest.

Morven glanced over at the other two women and sniggered. Serena had warned them that Sian would flirt with anything but this was an interesting turn of events.

'Don't bother' said Fleur. _She's got a bad case of the straights_ she whispered loudly.

Lola shook her head in mock remorse.

'My condolences' she said.

'Why is that?'

'I wouldn't go there again.'

'Oh?'

'She was silly enough to entangle herself with Rocky Ric' said Fleur mischievously.

Sian looked intrigued. She tried to get hold of Ric to date Serena but the two of had resisted all attempts.

'I learned the hard way' said Lola shaking her head. 'I'm staying well away from men.'

Sian was not convinced.

'I won't. How else would I have some fun? There's only so much a vibrator can give me.'

Arthur spluttered intelligible nonsense and blushed beetroot. Morven ignored him. The other two women glanced at each other in amusement.

'You could always try someone who's not your usual type' hinted Fleur.

'I'm not so sure about that' Sian said firmly. 'I'm strictly dickly, always have been.'

'That's what Serena said' said Fleur with a smirk as she sauntered away with Lola in tow.

'What did she mean by that?' Sian demanded of Morven. Arthur was opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish.

'Well…'

By the time that Sian had been told the full story regarding Serena's recent flirtation with a blonde army medic, Arthur had escaped to the safety of the staff room with a kitkat and a cup of tea. He understood women even less now.


End file.
